In The Name Of Fate
by Searchingapples
Summary: Emma just wanted to be a normal student but the funny thing about fate is no matter how much you try to escape it, it always finds you. Trapped by her duty as a slayer and a heart that yearns to break free she finds the one thing she's has always been searching for... Home. She finds it in the most forbidden source possible. (Slayer Emma Swan / Vampire Queen Regina Mills)
1. Prologue

**AN: I have a so many action packed ideas for this story if people are interested in reading. The prologue is short I know but it is important for the story to unfold. If you want me to continue I promise the other chapters after the first two will be much longer as we dive into the plot.**

 **Prologue**

She cursed the day Emma Swan had walked into her life right in this moment. She had been content with the life she had built before the headstrong beautiful blonde who just so happened to be the slayer had came into her life and awoken something inside of herself so strong that she hadn't felt it in two hundred and fifty years, not since she had lost Emmalyn.

Regina was feared by both humans and Vampires throughout her town for many reasons but feared none of the less and she revelled in having that kind of power. How had it come to this, the almighty dark vampire Queen did not cry or do feelings not anymore, not since she had became immortal and yet here she sat tears streaming down her face as she cradled her dying lover in her arms. It was not suppose to go this way but then again fate had never been on her side before.

"You can't leave me dearest, stay with me, I need you by my side always." Regina cried into her lovers neck were she could hear the small thud of a dropping heartbeat. She made a promise to Emma but how could she keep that promise in such dire circumstances. She could not lose her, not now not ever.

No she was not going lose her, this time she was going to beat fate for once.


	2. Chapter 1 - Just A Girl

**Disclaimer: Abc owns everything.**

 **AN: Please see first chapter as I have added the prologue now, this is to follow up after that one. Please review and let me know if you are interested in me continuing or not. If so the following chapters will be longer as we get more into the plot.**

 **Chapter 1 - Just A Girl**

12 months earlier

"You can't be serious ." Emma Swan complains staring at her latest in a long line of adoptive parents Ingrid and who she has been living with for the past 10 months. She knows it will be her last with her upcoming birthday on the horizon in just a few short months which will mean she is a legalised adult. She doesn't mean to make things hard for Ingrid it's just that she has had seventeen years of being passed around potential parents to know now she is unwanted so she has learnt to not get her hopes up anymore of finding a forever happy home, that dream just did not exist for her, not anymore at least, not since he showed up.

"I am deadly serious Emma, what do you expect me to do? You could have been taken off me after that stunt you pulled, I mean who burns down their school gymnasium Emma? I am trying my best to understand and help you."

"No you don't and besides whatever I say you won't believe me so what is even the point?" Emma grits out, she is well aware she must sound and look like a nut job so why hasn't Ingrid just sent her back already she doesn't understand.

"Not only have I had to move out of the city to this little town to find you a place at a new school, one that would actually take you in given your past record. I have had to leave my job and the life I made there behind. So yes Emma for the next four weeks you have a curfew and I expect you to stick to, it is that understood?" Ingrid sighs trying her best to not let her anger get the better of her, she knows Emma is a runner and has major trust issues. She really has been trying to show the girl that she is different from all her past homes and that she is safe with her but Emma just cannot seem to stay out of trouble.

"Yeah right." Emma sighs as she watches Ingrid drive off after dropping her off outside the high school entrance. Emma just wanted to get this day over with. Maybe a fresh start somewhere new will be just what she needs, no more fights, no more coming home with blood on her shirt and all the other stuff that she has had to deal with for over the past year and a half since that creepy English guy Mr Gold turned up at her high school claiming she was this prophesied saviour of mankind, the chosen one, the slayer that would make everything better and all this other crap about fate. She was one step away from pepper spraying the weirdo until he disappeared into the crowd of students coming out of class and well things started to make sense after a man dressed like he'd walked out of some pulp fiction movie with very long teeth tried to bite her on her way home from her best friend Lily's house that night. That was her first of many wake up calls that just maybe this weird English guy wasn't such a weirdo after all. Since then her life has been a mess. It had always been a bit chaotic before being a foster kid that just couldn't seem to catch a break, with no family or stability growing up she started to rebel a bit in her early teens but now that all seems like an easy life to the one she had been living since her watcher came into her life.

Just a girl, that's all she wanted to be and she was determined she would find it in Storybrooke. Her watcher didn't know where she was or at least she had tried her best to get rid of him after the fire incident when she told him she was done being the slayer. She could quit if she wanted too, this was her life and she was determined to make this new school work even if she hated school itself. This was a small quaint town on the outskirts of the city how bad could things be. Maybe for once she would actually get the chance to beat fate and live her life like any other girl her age. Maybe.

Mills Manor

Sidney Glass was nervous but then he was always nervous when in the presence of the dark Queen but like an obedient little pet he never stops doing her bidding, he knows better than anyone that would be a death sentence.

"So Gold is back in town." The Queen confirms slightly amused, there's a glint in her eye that everyone who knows her well enough that something big is about to happen but Sidney knows it cannot be anything good considering the Queen's history with Mr Gold's.

"Yes your majesty, I saw him myself just last night moving into an apartment close to the high school."

"Well well it looks like the watcher has a new slayer, such a shame what happened to the last one." "That was two years ago and it was Neal's watch."

"I know I know you idiot! I just wonder what brought Gold out of retirement now after ten years? Whoever this new slayer is she must be special."

"I uh I don't know your majesty." Sidney doesn't like where this is heading, the last time the dark Queen faced off against Mr Gold there was war, so many humans and vampires died including nearly himself.

"Come on now Sidney, Mr Gold is no fool, she is special or he would have stayed in the shadows hiding like the coward that he is." The Queen grins almost quiet seductively. Yes It had been sometime since she had faced off with the man who had caused her so much pain. Oh yes she was happy, if Gold was back that meant her mother would not be far behind and if there is one thing Regina wanted and had wanted for years was...sweet revenge.

 **A/N - This is the first story I have wrote in years and I was really nervous about publishing this as its been so long and I just typed it up on my iPhone during my break but I have had this idea in my head for such a long time and just wanted to publish it before I talked myself out of it.**

 **I am sorry for any mistakes all errors are my own as I do not have a beta.**


	3. Chapter 2 - No Escaping Fate

**Chapter 2 - No Escaping Fate**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter to those who are following it. I have had a busy few months and had a lot going on in my personal life which has been pretty full on drama so not much time to write. I think this chapter could have been better, I guess not writing a story for a few years has made me feel like I can't write for shit lol but hey ho I wanted to post you awesome people an update. Hopefully you like it. A big thank you to my beta GravityintheAir for just being awesome and helping me work through my funk.**

Emma was starting to feel normal for the first time in what felt like forever. Ingrid had started her new job as the town Mayor's secretary. She was happy to see her foster daughter now fully embracing their move into the quaint small town in Maine and settling in well at her new school.

Emma was just happy to have a fresh start leaving her past behind. Moving had been difficult and not something she had wanted as it meant leaving her only true friend behind. She had been a loner until she met Lily, that's what she really missed about New York, not necessarily the city itself. But despite the dread she had felt walking into Storybrooke High on her first day she adjusted, and that was mainly due to the principal's granddaughter of all people, Ruby Lucas. Emma had been sitting by herself at lunch until the friendly brunette had joined her and started talking. Once their mutual attraction and admiration for all things Gillian Anderson had been revealed they had been joined at the hip ever since.

Nearly a week later the new school didn't seem so bad. Emma had made a couple of new friends, classes were a breeze, and she was finally making progress with Ingrid again. They had spent that Sunday evening talking for hours about their interests, her classes at school, and Ingrid's new boss Ms Mills. They had laughed and joked as they sat curled up on the couch watching reruns of I Love Lucy. It was nice. It was everything Emma had ever wanted as a child, someone who genuinely cared about her and saw her as more than just a paycheck.

"I turn eighteen soon." Emma turned her head from the television screen to face Ingrid and placed the bowl of popcorn down on the table.

Sighing, Ingrid switched the television off and took the girls hands into her lap. "I know."

"Well what happens then? Will you still want me around then?"

Ingrid's heart broke. She wrapped both arms around the now sniffling younger blonde and placed a kiss on top of her head." You will always have a home with me, Emma. I know we've never talked about it much, but I do love you as if you were my own daughter."

"You...want...me?"

"Of course I do. Do you honestly think I would go through all we have been through if I didn't love you?"

"I love you too."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Ingrid, finally letting the tears she had been holding in fall. Ingrid just held on tighter. They were family now and always. Emma turning eighteen wouldn't change that. They stayed sitting like that for what felt like forever but was really just a few short minutes just before Emma's yawn had them break apart laughing again. Giving Ingrid one more hug she untangled herself from the warm embrace and headed for bed.

 **Red 22:30:** You still awake?

 **Emma 22:30:** NO

Emma groaned at the text from Ruby as she stripped out of her jeans and dropped her head on to the pillow. Whatever Ruby wanted could wait until tomorrow at school.

 **Red 22:31:** Belle just text me, her father's going away this Friday and she's having a party. You in?

 **Red 22:32:** Is that a yes? :P

 **Red 22:32:**?

 **Emma 22:32:** Trying to sleep. Can we talk about it tomorrow?

 **Red 22:33:** Yes or no? Then you can sleep :)

 **Emma 22:33:** I would love to go, but I still have a curfew remember?! Ingrid would kill me.

 **Red 22:34:** Ingrid doesn't need to know. You're coming even if I have to kidnap you from your room myself! I can't have my new bff missing out on the fun. Pretty please? :)

 **Emma 22:35:** I'll think about it. I'm going to bed. Talk about it tomorrow. Night. x

 **Red 22:35:** That's a big fat YES to me. Talk to you tomorrow night blondie. x

Deciding to leave the conversation at that, Emma switched her phone on silent and went back to bed.

~SQSQSQ~

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet and emptying the contents of one pack of O negative, Cora gazed out of the window. This town was a dangerous place for her to be in. She wasn't a fool, but where Rumple went she would always follow. That's how her life was now. "When do you start?" She asked as the man in question joined her in the living room.

"Tomorrow. It's been awhile since I taught high school students."

"Try not be too hasty with the girl. She maybe 'The Slayer', but she has no idea what she will be up against in the months to come."

"I know. I'll make sure she's ready for Regina. I won't lose another slayer to that woman. Your daughter has caused this world enough bloodshed."

"Just give me time. I know I can save her." Cora smiled sadly, placing the now empty glass in the sink. Closing her eyes, the brunette recalled the events that had led her to where she was now, wishing she had the power to turn back time and undo her misdeeds that had been her daughter's undoing.

~SQSQSQ~

The house was eerily quiet apart from the soft sound of the wind howling outside. She woke up with a jolt, sweating and out of breath. This was starting to become her usual routine when this dream in particular occurred or similar ones to it. She had been having the same dream for at least twice a month during the past few months and still not understanding what it should mean. In the dreams the figures appeared to be faceless apart from one, a blonde woman who appeared to be a few years older than herself with striking green eyes, a gentle face in a long green gown. The dream would always start off with the beautiful blonde smiling and laughing in the arms of one of the faceless figures and would end with the timid woman's blood being splattered across what appeared to be some sort of old stable or barn if the splintered wooden gates and stacks of hay were anything to go by. She could never get the image of the woman's deadly fate out of her head as she would witness time and time again the brightness of this mysterious stranger's green eyes fade as death claimed her surrounded in a pool of blood. The dreams just seemed to be getting longer and more vivid as if calling out to her to pay attention. She had tried researching but without even a name, location, or more description to go on she had came up empty. Emma hoped that with the move she could escape her often prophetic dreams that had haunted her for over the past year and a half, and she thought she had succeeded after an uneventful normal first week in Storybrooke.

 ** _By blood of the innocent it began, by their blood shall it end._**

Sitting up wide awake in bed with the same repetitive words ringing around in her in head, she felt a shiver run down her spine before catching a glimpse at the alarm clock on her nightstand reading 5am. "Great, not even a chance to sleep in another hour at least. Yay me." She threw her hair back into a messy ponytail and changed from her usual sleep wear, a white tank top and a pair of panties, into her Nike sports bra, running leggings, socks, and trainers. Grabbing her earphones and iPhone, the tall blonde headed out the door to go for a run. Running is one of the things she loves most. It helps her gain control of her emotions when dealing with her dreams and life whenever she feels trapped or upset. ' _You can't beat fate Miss Swan._ ' "Stupid little imp, I'll show him."

Deciding to take the more scenic route for her early run, Emma went off path and turned into the woods. She was lost in her own head and in the zone listening to her favourite jam, Titanium, when she felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the beautiful woman heading towards her. The woman was slightly older with perfectly coiffed shoulder length brown hair and was well dressed in a tailored pantsuit that hugged deliciously onto petite curves. _Damn what I wouldn't give to..._

"Shit." Somewhere between staring at this mysterious brunette and running she had misplaced her step and tripped over her own footing, causing her to knock into the woman she had been too busy ogling to concentrate on her run. Luckily for the other woman she managed to catch the mysterious stranger around the waist before she had chance to fall.

'"I am so sorry. I was in the zone and didn't think anyone would be out this early. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" Emma rambled on hoping the older woman standing in front of her was not as pissed as she would have been in her position. ' _Great Emma let the hottest woman you've ever clapped eyes on in your life think you are an absolute moron!'_

"You idiot! You really should watch more closely to where you are going, dear, especially in these woods! Now please remove your hands or shall I personally remove them myself?" The angry woman seethed, perturbed that the girl was standing far too close in front of her to be appropriate with her arms securely wrapped around her waist.

Emma was speechless. Her eyes looked up and took in the enchanting woman in front of her with deep set brown eyes, and a small scar above blood red painted lips. The woman was a walking goddess and everything about her screamed sex and power. Emma soon snapped back to reality as the last few venomous words from the brunette registered in her brain. Quickly removing her arms and taking a step back out of the other woman's personal space she quickly grew pissed off at this stranger's rude attitude. "Listen lady, I already said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

The older woman's face darkened momentarily but instantly softened when their eyes finally connected. Lost in the blonde's green and somewhat familiar blue eyes, she broke the spellbound moment by clearing her throat, poker face firmly back in place.

"Let me give you a bit of advice Miss?"

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Emmalyn." The brunette gasped.


End file.
